


Thankful to Announce

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Family, M/M, Modern, Thanksgiving, jacobs siblings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Thankful to Announce

Halfway through Thanksgiving dinner Sarah saw Davey stand up and go to the head of the table. She knew what was coming.  
Davey cleared his throat three times before the room was quiet. "Hello, I have an announcement."  
Sarah tried to look encouraging by sitting up in her chair. Les half smiled at his brother before going back to making a potato house. Parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents got ready.  
From bisexuality to what universities he was planning to apply to, not a Thanksgiving went by without a Davey announcement since he was twelve.   
Davey took out his phone. "I would like you all to know I have a boyfriend now." Davey unlocked the phone, he smiled at the screen for a second before passing it to aunt Abigail on his left. "Here is a picture you can pass around." Abigail took the phone, gave it a smile and nod before passing it on to the next person.   
"Thank you," said Davey.   
"What's his name?" Asked his mother's father.   
"Thank you for asking grandpa, his name is Charlie. He goes by Crutchie. His favorite subjects are English and science. He wants to be a teacher. You may remember him from the grade nine spring concert where I had my oboe solo and he came up to talk to me after." Davey took a second to get his smiling under control enough to keep going. "We have been together as of two weeks ago." The phone got back to him.   
"Thank you for your time." Davey went back to his seat.


End file.
